


girl talk

by starlightkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, best friend johnny yeehaw, yet another lil drabble form my drabble game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkun/pseuds/starlightkun
Summary: in which your best friend kind of helps you kind of confess to your crush
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader
Kudos: 23





	girl talk

“Y/N, you’re being a real baby about this.” Your best friend sighed as you were sat cross-legged on his bed.

“And you’re being a real ass about this, Johnny.” You retorted, arms crossed.

“I just don’t understand how you could be pining after T—”

You let out a small screech, lunging forward to cover his mouth before he said his name. Johnny merely looked over your fingers like an annoyed parent until you removed your hand. He let out a another short sigh before changing his phrasing, “I just don’t understand how you could be pining after _him_ for so long and not do something about it.”

“I am doing something about it.”

“Really? What?”

“I said I liked his shirt when he opened the door.” You mumbled as you described the squeaky compliment you had given Ten just a couple hours prior as you had arrived at their dorms, a story that definitely didn’t warrant the reaction you got from your friend.

“Y/N, that’s great!” He whooped, slapping your knee affectionately.

“Not really—”

You nearly jumped out of your skin when his door opened and Ten poked his head in, goofy smile already on his face.

“Hey!”

“Hi,” You muttered, looking back down at your hands, finding yourself unable to look at him properly.

“Mind if I hang out too?”

Despite Ten directing his question at you, Johnny answered, **“This is girl talk, so leave.”**

Ten’s eyebrows shot up, eyeing Johnny in mellow confusion before giving up and exiting the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. As soon as it was closed, you let yourself finally breathe again, and were met with the incredulous face of your friend.

“You couldn’t even look him in the face, Y/N!”

“Yeah, I noticed.” You snorted, pressing your cold fingers against your extremely warm cheeks. “God, he probably thinks I hate him or something. Or _he_ hates _me_!”

“Hey,” Johnny called out softly to get your attention. “No, he doesn’t.”

“How do you know?”

“He insisted on opening the door for you today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And he was going to make you lunch, except you got caught up at work for another two hours and got food on the way over.”

“Oh.”

Johnny flicked your forehead, earning a scowl from you, “You’re dumb.”

“You’re going to have a broken finger if you flick me again.”

“Then stop being dumb and go talk to Ten.”

You pouted, about to shake your head when he raised his hand, fingers poised to flick you again. Letting a short huff, you left his room without another word. You didn’t have to wonder for long as to where exactly Ten was, because his head popped out from a door down the hall, body following when he saw you.

“Hey, Y/N!” He said brightly, meeting you halfway. “What’s up?”

“Oh uhm, I wanted to uh— why did you come out here?” You blurted out, unable to finish your first thought.

He immediately looked sheepish, picking at his nails for a moment. “I heard the door open, and wanted to see if it was you.”

“Ah.”

At the burning of your ears, Ten seemed to regain some of his confidence back as he asked teasingly, “And why are _you_ out here?”

“Because, uhm—” You then remembered what Johnny had said about Ten wanting to make you food earlier. “I’m really hungry, and Johnny’s being a terrible host and making me get my own food.”

Ten snickered a little at that, linking his arm with yours to start leading you down the hallway, “Here, I’ll make you something.”


End file.
